Bruce Wayne
Origins Early Life Bruce Wayne was born in 1979, he led a charmed childhood. He was a very outgoing and charismatic son of a billionaire. In 1989, he witnessed the death of his parents in a Gotham City alleyway. For the next ten years, Bruce led a reclusive life. Being home schooled and rarely leaving his mansion. Bruce did however often donate large sums of money to non-profits in the city, though this would always be through Alfred. In 1999, Bruce began venturing out often. Partying, drinking, reckless nights. His face was all over every tabloid. It wasn't until he was in a nearly fatal drinking and driving incident, he wised up. Alfred played a huge part in getting him on the straight and narrow. World Travel In 2001, Bruce now heathy and sober went out to travel the world. During his time, he learn many different martial arts, mastering them along his long four year odyssey. He also learned more philosophies, taking lessons from those wiser than him. During this period, he trained under Ra's Al Ghul for a time, becoming very close with his daughter, Talia. Batman In 2004, Bruce returned to Gotham. His reputation in the media had changed to a very favorable one. Being Gotham's hottest bachelor and its most generous man. During the night, Bruce undertook a heavier task. He became Batman. Quickly, collecting a large rouges gallery. And quickly amassing an even larger reputation. Phase 1 Batman Death Waltz Batman has a brief chase with Catwoman, successfully able to stop her from stealing some Wayne Tech with the help of Robin. Bruce Wayne plans a charity ball for the city on Christmas Eve. However, the Christmas Eve Charity Ball is hijacked by terrorist. Fear toxin fills some of the venue, Bruce's first experience with the poison. He's able to save Selina Kyle from Black Mask, breaking the man's wrist in the process. Filled with nightmares of the death of his parents and the deep dark caverns under Wayne Manor, he tried to pull the incapacitated Selina to safety. All while being pursued by the newly created Scarecrow. Just when the situation looks dire, Dick, Jason and Barbara took down Scarecrow, arresting him. Knowing it was Black Mask's plan to attack the ball along with the hit on Selina's head, the Bat Family plan to take him down. They invade the Sionis Steel Mill, Batman along with Catwoman focusing on Sionis as their target. Catwoman infiltrates through the furnace after Batman shuts it down from the inside. After navigating several booby traps, Black Mask taunts Catwoman over the intercom. This causes Catwoman to make a mad dash towards the room Sionis is held up in, triggering booby traps without care. Batman chased after her being hit by multiple traps directly, injuring him. Catwoman gets shot in the head by Black Mask as soon as she enters his office. Batman collapses beside her body when he caught up, bleeding out from the traps he'd endured. Catwoman moves and speaks slightly, startling Black Mask who thought she'd died. He tried to turn the gun back on her but Batman pushed him back sending them both plummeting into the courtyard below. After a brief struggle Sionis had with Catwoman, Batman knocked him out. Transporting him to the GCPD, while leaving an unconscious Selina with Mister Freeze who became a temporary ally.Category:Characters